


The awakening.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bad Flirting, M/M, Merlin is learning, Robot Merlin, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, gagging and not the sexual kind, if you can call it that, learning, robot/human friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin wakes up to Arthur in front of him and is told that they are friends but Merlin doubts it. Arthur is in awe of how smart Merlin is already.





	The awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. Finally was able to sit down and finish writing it. :) Enjoy.

Arthur gulps thickly as he stares at the cord and presses his hand on Merlin’s back before tugging out the cord carefully. His machine was fully charged and ready to go. All he needed to do was to press the start button. 

Arthur presses his finger against the start button on Merlin’s nape, under his hair and pressed it in slightly. The logo glowed a light blue colour.

Arthur stepped back and watched with wide eyes as Merlin’s mouth opened slightly, taking in a breath before his eyes slowly opened and looked up. His movements were fluid. 

He stared at Arthur before almost curiously, tilted his head to the side, ever so slightly. 

Arthur flashed him a brilliant grin.

Merlin’s lips stretched, showing his white teeth, giving Arthur a cheerful grin back.

Arthur chuckled happily. “Wow…look at you.”

Merlin kept grinning. “You….are…who now?”

“My name is Arthur. I made you.” Arthur said in amazement and lifted his hand.

Merlin looked down, staring at it, his grin fading. “Uh…” He blinked and slowly moved his hand up and held Arthur’s hand gently and Arthur shook his happily.

Merlin smiled softly at this and looked up at Arthur again. “So…you…are my father?”

“Me? Oh no. I’m not your father. I just made you.” Arthur corrected him, taking his hand away.

Merlin’s lips pouted slightly, frowning. The machine hummed softly. “Then how should I see you as?”

“Your friend…” Arthur said happily and reached out slowly, stroking Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin’s eyes softened at that, going still and looked at Arthur, his cheeks blushing. “Friend?”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. 

“So I am yours?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur blushed, gulping and chuckled softly, taking his hand away. “Uh…well. Do you mean ‘yours’ as a lover?”

Merlin frowned. “What’s a lover?”

“Someone you care for, that you marry and fall in love with. You stay with them forever.” Arthur said.

“Huh….what’s marry?” Merlin asked.

“A contract between lovers. To connect them as husband and wife, or wife and wife or husband and husband.” Arthur said. “Then they live together as a family.”

Merlin nodded. “Family?”

Arthur sighed and plugged Merlin back in and gave him all the answers to his question. 

“Oh…I see…family. So…we aren’t family then?” Merlin asked. 

“You are my friend, Merlin.” Arthur said gently. 

Merlin nodded. “I like that name.”

Arthur smiled. “Me too.”

‘He doesn’t see himself as a machine but a person.’ Arthur thought to himself. ‘Amazing.’

Suddenly the computer started showing up more things, like friendship and roommates, then more and more things popped up, downloading and assessing. 

“How did…you?” Arthur asked slowly. 

“I linked myself to your machine. So we are roommates then, Arthur?” Merlin asked calmly. 

“Oh right. I put Wifi in you…oh…yes, we are. Friends and roommates.” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin got up from the table slowly and stood in front of Arthur, he was slightly taller than him. 

Merlin looked down at him thoughtfully before grinning cheerfully. “Well, Arthur. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I promise I will be the best roommate you have ever seen.”

Arthur felt his heart beat faster. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Merlin. I hope to be a wonderful roommate to you as well.”

Merlin nodded before playfully punching Arthur’s shoulder. 

Arthur chuckled, surprised and looked at him. “Why did you do that?”

“It’s how roommates show affection yes?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur burst out laughing. “No, We aren’t in a frat. You don’t need to act like that. Just be you.” 

“What is me?” Merlin asked. 

“Don’t get influenced by the internet. Just do…what you…only you feel how you should act. How you want to act.” Arthur said.

Merlin seemed to think on this, he was quiet. Almost calculating before he looked at Arthur.

The man watched him curiously.

Merlin smiled softly at him before walking over and hugged Arthur close. 

Arthur scoffed and hugged back tightly. “You are such a girl.”

“Incorrect. I’m a man.” Merlin responded and broke the hug. “I have a penis.”

Arthur laughed and nodded. “Right. I’m sorry.”

Merlin nodded. “You created me. You should know.”

Arthur grinned. “It was a joke, Merlin.”

“Oh…does that mean men can’t hug other men?” Merlin asked curiously. 

“Uh…well, they can. It’s just not manly.” Arthur said.

“Not…manly.” Merlin said. “Odd. You didn’t like me punching you earlier. A hug is more gentle, yet you said that I needed to be more manly but you don’t like it when I do.” 

Arthur blinked, surprised. “Right…I’m sorry. I do like hugs.”

“Are you….embarrassed?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur shook his head, blushing. 

“Should I not express my emotions?” Merlin asked. 

“No, NO! Please do! I want you to…I just…I don’t…I’m not used to hugs.” Arthur said. “My father never really did it. Neither did my friends, they said it was what girls do.”

Merlin nodded slowly. “I want to hug you a lot.”

“Good…uh, please do.” Arthur blushed. 

“Don’t feel embarrassed. I like you and I want to hug you to confirm it.” Merlin said softly.

Arthur smiled, blushing more and looked away.

Merlin frowned slightly. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You didn’t. I just…” Arthur shifted and looked at him. “I’m touched.”

“Touched…what is that?” Merlin asked. 

“I am…happy…that you like me.” Arthur said slowly. 

“Happy…I am happy too.” Merlin nodded slowly. 

“I’m touched, which means that I am overwhelmed by you liking me, but in a good way.” Arthur explained. 

Merlin pouted. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked. 

“I wasn’t.” Merlin said. 

“Oh, that’s alright. We all express out emotions differently.” Arthur said and patted Merlin’s arm in reassurance. 

Merlin’s eyes turned kind then and looked at Arthur. “You showed affection in a non-frat way!”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, I guess so.”

“Your learning. Just like me.” Merlin said happily, pleased with himself. 

“Everyone is learning. No matter their age.” Arthur said happily. 

Merlin considers this and nods slowly. “Mmm…I see, Thank you…Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. “Well, let me show you where you will be sleeping.”

Merlin nodded eagerly and Arthur led him to a lavish guest room. 

Merlin stared in wonder. “Wow, this is just for me?”

“Yup. Do you like it?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin nodded. “Arthur, it’s amazing.”

“Good.” Arthur folds his arms, leaning against the wall, staring at Merlin happily. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Merlin asked shyly, smiling nervously. 

“I’m happy your up and moving…it’s wonderful to see.” Arthur explained. “Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” 

“No, no…you didn’t. I just…I don’t know.” Merlin mumbled. 

Arthur shook his head. “Don’t worry, learn about your feelings. It’ll help you with how you’re supposed to act on them.”

“Oh…right.” Merlin nodded. “Uh…Arthur?”

“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Can I sleep in your room too?” Merlin asked. 

“Sure, but you will need to ask for my permission first.” Arthur reminded him.

Merlin nodded. “Yes…of course.”

Arthur nodded proudly, hands on his hips, standing straight now. 

“So…can I sleep in your room tonight?” Merlin asked hesitantly. 

“Oh…tonight? Uh…sure.” Arthur said. 

“You hesitated.” Merlin noticed with a slight frown. 

“You are new, Merlin. I haven’t tested you out on material yet. Hell, you might accidently set my sheets alight.” Arthur said. “But you were made correctly so…maybe it’ll be ok?”

Merlin thought about this. “I see…yes. I will try and not burn anything down.”

“I’d appreciate that greatly.” Arthur said, smiling a little.

Merlin smiled back, happy with himself. 

That night they got into bed quietly and Arthur faced Merlin, watching him quietly. 

“Like what you see?” Merlin asked cheekily.

Arthur chuckled. “What a lame sentence.”

“I try.” Merlin joked. 

Arthur snorted. “Good night, Merlin.”

“Good night, Arthur.” Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, his face relaxing.

Arthur woke up to Merlin softly poking his cheek. 

“Time to get up, Arthur.” Merlin said and sat up on the bed.

Arthur groaned. “Merlin. It better not be six in the morning.”

“It’s eight, Arthur. I thought you’d like to go for a run.” Merlin said, rubbing his eye, looking sleepy himself.

Arthur sat up slowly. “How do you know I like to run?”

“The posters and the clothes designed for it.” Merlin said. 

“You snooped?” Arthur said, surprised. 

“Only a little!” Merlin said and pouted, looking away. “M’ Sorry…”

Arthur sighed. “Don’t snoop around.”

“Got it.” Merlin said sadly, nodding.

Arthur sighed and hugged him close, patting his back.

Merlin blinked, eyes wide and parted the hug. “You really are nice to me.”

“Yes, of course. We’re friends.” Arthur said.

“You say that…but.” Merlin trailed off.

Arthur felt himself grow pale. 

“Why build someone you find distasteful?” Merlin asked.

Arthur scoffed, blushing and picked up a pillow and threw it at Merlin. “Stop being so full of yourself.”

Merlin chuckled, catching the pillow with ease. “But you know I’m right.”

Arthur turned away from him as he dressed into his running gear. 

“Can I come with?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur paused and looked back at Merlin watching him with a hopefully expression. 

“Sure, let’s test out your abilities.” Arthur said and with a nod he turned back and fished out spare clothes for Merlin to wear.

It ended with Merlin gagging over a green patch of grass and Arthur soothing him by rubbing his back as Merlin continued to dry heave. 

“Nothing’s coming out.” Merlin groaned out, tearful.

Arthur rubbed his back more firmly. “Yeah. You don’t eat.”

Merlin pouted at him. “I don’t like this, Arthur.”

“I know, I know and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you. Come on, let’s take a slow walk back yeah?” Arthur asked. “But lets take a break first.”

Merlin nodded and Arthur sat with him till Merlin was calm again and they slowly got him to his feet and out of curiosity bought Merlin a sugar-y snack and it cured his friend’s nausea. 

Arthur explained that sugar helps with a body when it gets into these types of situations and said that with Merlin downloading the knowledge that he did, started showing signs of nausea and how to battle it and feel better afterwards with the correct treatment. 

Arthur was impressed by this discovery.

Merlin was not so thrilled.


End file.
